


【J禁／智翔】Peep（R18慎）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋A-Z英文單字系列，Peep－偷窺，感謝一隻出題！＋與實際團體無關＋大野記者X櫻井偶像，病態&妄想慎入注意！＋第一人稱描述





	【J禁／智翔】Peep（R18慎）

我是大野智，一名電視台的小記者。昨天晚上我把好不容易蒐集到的資料給彙整好給上司，卻被他用自己的報告丟在臉上，真是不甘心。

「大野さん，這種東西根本不會有人想看！」  
「要就要去找像是櫻井翔之類當紅藝人的祕密啊！」  
  
櫻井翔是現在當紅的偶像兼主播，也難怪上司會看上他。  
  
「我知道了。」

推了推因為鞠躬而滑落的黑框眼鏡，我揹著小包包離開氣氛沉悶的辦公室。

＊

經過一番打聽，我得知櫻井翔在明天下午之後都沒有工作，會待在自己的休息室看新劇的劇本。於是隔天早上我揹起一如往常的小包包，到了電視台，藉著記者證我安全的抵達櫻井翔的休息室。趁著沒人注意偷偷進去，並迅速上鎖。  
因為是早上的關係櫻井翔本人還不會進來，他通常都會坐在這個沙發上。這麼一想，我從包包裡把隱藏式攝影機拿出來，左顧右盼後決定放在正對著沙發的一個隱密角落。  
放的時候我心跳跳的超級快的，生平沒做過多少壞事，這樣會不會不太好？這個想法剛冒出來就被腦海裡的上司的怒罵聲給壓下去了。

好好做事啊大野！

這麼想著，我的手便不再顫抖、穩穩地把攝影機給喬好。吐了一口氣，我心裡對著櫻井翔說了好多次的對不起，並快速離開休息室。

＊

我還滿喜歡櫻井翔的，老實說，從他剛出道我就關注到他了。他長得很帥又很可愛，有時候我也會暗自看著很多網路上的照片和影片，心裡妄想著和櫻井翔的種種互動。

在妄想裡頭，我都叫他翔くん。  
翔くん和智くん，聽起來很不錯吧。  
我總想著他會黏膩的叫著自己的名字、唸最後一個音的唇會翹起，像是索吻一樣。說不定在我用力挺進他體內時，他會撐起身子、全身顫抖地回頭、眼尾染著艷紅向自己說著：『智くん、再用力、再深──』之類的，光是這樣妄想，我下面就硬了起來。

或許也可以趁著這次機會，更加貼近櫻井翔這個人也說不定？

＊

我在他隔壁的記者等待室一直等到時間差不多了，便打開和攝影機連線的鏡頭。就像一般的綜藝節目會在小房間裡看著螢幕裡的搞笑藝人被整一樣，我戴上耳機，然後目不轉睛的盯著原本沒有人的休息室，戴著口罩和帽子的櫻井翔走了進來。  
穿著白色的T恤，黑色的緊身褲顯現出長腿的線條。我望著螢幕裡的翔くん任何細小的動作，期待有什麼事情能夠讓自己找到他的小秘密。  
只見他放鬆的翹起二郎腿開始看劇本。稍稍嘆了一口氣，我看是暫時不會有什麼狀況了，低下頭來想著趁還沒什麼事先看一下下週要做的資料。  
沒想到螢幕中櫻井翔用著有些疑惑又期待的眼神看了自己－近乎是鏡頭這－然後走向休息室的門。當時的我並沒有看到，我是在聽到落鎖的聲音後才抬頭的。  
櫻井翔為什麼要鎖門？我心跳加速，放下手邊的資料、壓緊耳機又推了推黑框眼鏡，然後仔細看著就在螢幕正中央、同時也在自己隔壁的櫻井翔。

沒想到──我瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信眼前的事情會發生。

＊

櫻井翔在自己的休息室裡自慰。

「嗯、嗯嗚……」透過耳機聽到的是帶點情色意味的嬌喘，透過螢幕看到的是那人佈滿情慾的臉龐。我不敢相信，我挖到了史上最大的秘密，只想要一個人佔有的大秘密。吞了口口水，我繼續望著螢幕。  
「哈啊、唔…啊啊、」櫻井翔把充滿骨感的手伸進褲襠裡，另一手掀起白色的衣服、用可愛的唇齒咬著讓它不致於掉落，手指壓在自己的乳頭上捏揉、摩擦著，整個人挺起身來微微扭動著，精瘦的身材讓腰身更為誘人。  
下身硬了起來的我按耐不住地解開皮帶，邊看著影像邊跟著自慰。  
「翔くん……」吐露出親暱的稱呼，我瞇細了眼看著櫻井翔雙手不停地套弄下身，雖然休息室的隔音都不差，他還是咬緊衣料讓呻吟不要太大。

好可惜啊，真想聽聽那些下流的字句從他口中說出。我邊想邊望向螢幕，突然發現櫻井翔在仰起頭時含著淚水的視線似乎是往鏡頭看。  
難道自慰之前他已經知道我在偷看他？還是他覺得有沒有人看都沒差？

或許只是太過專注於這難得的機會，儘管櫻井的心態令人疑惑，我也只是想要把一直以來的妄想做個發洩。  
不知何時對方早已放開濕了一角的T恤，面色潮紅、舒服的瞇起大眼，眼角的淚水落下。  
「啊啊、哼……嗯、啊啊啊──」櫻井翔挺起腰射了自己一手，在這同時我也讓快感到達極致，眼前一道白光，然後重喘的向後倒在椅背。摘下眼鏡，我內心稍嫌不滿足的調整呼吸。  
櫻井翔把緊身褲脫掉後從自己的包包翻出潤滑液，整個身子窩在沙發上、手指伸進後庭中。在攝影機的角度看不清楚，但是看櫻井翔的臉也知道他正在享受這種禁忌的感覺。  
雖然我也是。仔細看著櫻井翔隨著自己在後穴抽插的頻率微微嬌喘，我根本無法想像自己上輩子修了什麼樣的福氣才能看著這一幕。  
「哈啊、…不夠……」突然間櫻井翔離開沙發，頗大的舉動讓我嚇了一跳，但更嚇人的是，他竟然往自己的鏡頭逼近。

「喂、」

（是在和我對話嗎？）

「你看很久了吧。」

（等等、他果然早就知道有攝影機了……？）

「別只是看著啊、還不快點過來……」

（他瞇起雙眼看著鏡頭，模樣好不迷人。）

「……那就恭敬不如從命了。」

我對著自己說，然後勾起嘴角。

－－楽しみですね。


End file.
